Wildfire
by inthesouthern
Summary: He knew that when he met her, he was going to save her life. He didn't know that when he saved her life, he'd met his match.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One, Day One:**

The look her gives her could not come at a better time. She's run ragged. The day before she had been packing up her apartment in Miami and spending half the day flying to New York City. Today, she ran up and down Manhattan helping her sister with last minute wedding arrangements. Her feet are killing her. Her knees are on fire. She wants out of her jeans and boots and bra. She wants her hair off her neck. But she keeps going because she needs to see him.

She finds his face on the other side of a thick glass door, frowning at a table covered in papers. His eyebrows nearly meet in the middle and his teeth are gritted. Occasionally, he runs his tongue along his lower lip. He sets a sheet of paper down and begins to read another, rubbing his palms together as he does so.

Turning another page, he glances up. On the double take he meets her eyes. Where there had been tension before, his face goes a little slack. His eyes are wide, relieving the lines that surround them. His lips are parted, his hands rest on the edge of the glass table. But he holds her eyes for a good ten, fifteen seconds, with the most intense, deep expression of surprise she's ever seen.

He blinks and stares at her again. A smile spreads slowly across her lips as she realizes he isn't sure he can actually see her. Grinning now, she waves. Understanding dawns on his face and one corner of his mouth lifts into a smirk. It's the most twisted kind of happy she's ever seen. Tossing her head back in laughter, she starts forward and swings the door open.

"What the hell are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," he says, standing and opening his arms to hug her. She laughs again, throwing her arms around his neck. He lifts her into the air, spinning her in a circle before depositing her back on the floor.

The sweetest smile is stretched from ear to ear on her face. He hasn't seen that smile in nearly six months. Her dark blond hair is long, spilling over her shoulders and into her face. Her skin is a deep bronze, the freckles across her nose and cheeks more pronounced than ever. He doesn't even know what to say, so he hugs her again. She laughs against his shoulder, wrapping her arms tight around his waist.

"I got my flight switched," she murmurs, laying her palms on his upper back. "Actually, I got here yesterday but I couldn't get up to see you until today."

"_What?_"She laughs, pulling away.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I wanted to see you in person, first, and I was so busy today, I just couldn't work it out. I'm sorry, I _know_, Harvey," she says, seeing the look of incredulity and devastation on his handsome face. "But seriously, how much better was this than a text?" He laughs, the grin returning to his lips.

"Okay, that's true." He shakes his head, bending his arm around her neck and pulling her back in.

"Jesus, Danni," he murmurs, kissing the top of her head. "I thought I saw a fucking ghost out there." She shakes with laughter, nodding.

"I know," she chokes, looking up at him.

"You scared the hell out of me for a second there."

"I know." Her green eyes are sparkling, dancing with the kind of happiness she only derives from knowing something Harvey doesn't. He cocks and eyebrow, taking a small step away from her. She can see he's onto her, that he's figured something out. The only person she knows that can read people like she can is Harvey.

"What's going on…?" Danni grins, smoothing his tie with the palm of her hand.

"I can't get anything by you, can I?" He gives her a stern look.

"No. Now spill."

"I may or may not be moving back to New York after this week, like officially." Silence follows her words. She looks up, licking her lips. The look in his eyes now could almost dethrone the way he looked at her when she first showed up. There's a deep kind of happiness that she only has the pleasure of seeing occasionally.

"Are you serious?" She nods.

"I was offered a coaching job, at a public high school in Tribeca. I wasn't sure I wanted to do it but Miami was really grinding my nerves and the second I landed here I made up my mind." Harvey smiles. The pride on his face makes her happier than almost anything else has.

"That's incredible, Danni. Really." She gives a humble kind of smile.

"Thank you."

"Danni?" She turns around.

"Donna!" Grinning, she throws her arms around Harvey's secretary. Donna hugs her tightly, smiling at Harvey over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Harvey didn't tell you? My sister's getting married this weekend. He's supposed to be coming to the wedding with me," she adds, throwing him a glance. Donna smirks.

"Harvey at a wedding?" she asks, eyebrows raised.

"Why is that so surprising? I've been to weddings. I was my brother's best man."

"Wanna know the best news?" Danni asks, ignoring him. "I'm moving back here." Donna's eyes widen.

"Really?" She nods.

"Yep. I was offered a coaching job and I'm gonna take it."

"That's great! Is it a done deal or-?"

"No, not yet, but I do know that I'm their first choice, all I have to do is agree, so it should be a done deal pretty soon." She smirks. "'Cause I mean, who wouldn't want me as their first choice?" Donna's eyes widen slightly as she looks from one of them to the other.

"Okay, well, there is way too much ego in here for me, so I think that's my cue." Danni laughs. "I came in here first because Mike is asking for you, if you have a minute," Donna says, pointing to the guy standing out by her desk. "Should I-?" Harvey nods.

"Send him in." She nods, turning to Danni.

"It was great to see you, hun. I'm glad your back. Don't tell anyone," she says in an exaggerated whisper, "but Harvey's been a real mess without you." Danni laughs and Harvey makes a disbelieving noise from the other side of the room.

"Oh, I can only imagine. Good thing I came back when I did. Someone needs to be here to hold him together." She turns to grin at him and he merely rolls his eyes. "It was great to see you, too. We should get lunch soon and catch up." Donna nods.

"Definitely."

"Do I need to go? We can talk later if you're busy." He nods slowly as Mike opens the door behind her.

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to finish tonight. What are you doing the rest of the night?" She shrugs.

"No plans. I'm staying at Jessie's but I could hang around down here until you're done. Swing by your place later?" He nods, gesturing for Mike to take a seat on the couch.

"Sounds good. I'll call you when I finish." She smiles and steps forward to kiss his cheek, giving him a brief hug.

"Great. See you later." She offers Mike a smile as she turns to leave. He nods, throwing Harvey a look as he sits back down in his chair.

"You got a girlfriend you didn't tell me about?" Harvey cuts his eyes at him.

"Danni's not my girlfriend," he snaps. "I've known her for a long time and she's been out of town for a while." Mike nods, his hands in the air in front of his chest.

"Sorry I asked." Harvey sighs and shakes his head, his gaze wandering through the glass door. _Christ. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate now?_

"She's pretty. She seeing anyone?"

"Oh, because you need one more woman causing you problems." Mike immediately shuts up and Harvey smiles, feeling a little more focused.

"What did you need?"

* * *

><p>"Look, Dan, I don't mind doing this with you but you have to promise me you're not going to get all jealous and start freaking out about how you need to get married." Danni laughs, her eyes on his as she sips her wine. She likes the way he's looking at her now, through heavy, tired eyes, with an exhausted but ever present smirk.<p>

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm thrilled for my sister but I wouldn't wanna be in her position right now." Harvey smiles, turning his head to meet her eyes.

"Good to hear." She rolls her eyes, grinning.

"It's gonna be fun, Harvey, I promise. I'm really glad you're coming with me."

"You'd better be. You owe me, Danni."

"Oh, I do not. Jessie invited you and I didn't exactly have to beg you to accept." He laughs. She readjusts her legs over his lap and lays the side of her head on the back of the couch. Harvey meets her eyes, briefly brushing his hand over her knee.

"You're wearing your necklace." She smiles, reaching up to take the rock crystal star between her thumb and forefinger. It was a Christmas present from Harvey years ago.

"I always wear it." He smirks. That smirk of his-that perfect, teasing half smile-makes her want to slap him most of the time. It's usually followed by some kind of smart comment, which usually also makes her want to hit him.

"I know. I just like pointing it out." She rolls her eyes again and he laughs.

"I think I'm mostly just excited to wear the dress Jessie picked out for me," she says, tipping her wine glass to her lips. "It's bright pink, but it's gorgeous."

"You look good in pink. And this purple," he adds, tugging on the sleeve over her large sweater. Danni smiles.

"Thanks. You're sweet. I picked this up like a week ago, to bring up here, 'cause at the time I didn't think I was staying but I haven't been able to take it off." Harvey nods.

"I like it. Just…do me a favor?" She raises her eyebrows. "Next time you come to the office, could you do it in a shirt you're not busting out of? I do have to work with those guys, you know." She laughs loudly, tossing back her head and leaning so far she nearly falls over.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she chokes, trying to recover. "This shirt is kind of small, isn't it." He glances at the cream colored Henley stretched across her chest.

"Yeah. Kind of." She smiles.

"Sorry. I have to switch back to New York fashion now. I've been living in the land of short and tight for a year." Harvey just looks at her and she laughs. "I'm really happy to be back, though. I missed it."

"I missed you." She reaches up to brush her fingers through the back of his hair.

"I missed you, too." She covers a yawn with her hand and Harvey's eyes wander across the room. Danni watches him for a minute, carefully studying his features. He looks tired. The lines around his eyes look a little bit deeper. She continues to work her fingers through his hair, pulling it loose. If she had to choose, she'd prefer he not slick it back, but she's always liked the contrast between this look and his relaxed, natural hair, and contrast calls for both styles.

"So you've really got a coaching job, huh?" he asks, turning to look at her after a long pause. She smiles softly, and he can see the excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah. A good one. Their Spanish teacher isn't leaving until the end of the school year, so I won't start teaching until next fall, but tryouts start in November."

"That's really great, Danni. You're gonna be great."

"You think so? I'm kind of nervous. All I have is that one year coaching rec league and that was like, ten years ago." Harvey smiles.

"You'll be fine. That team almost won the championship, did it not?" A small, humble kind of smile spreads across her lips.

"Yeah."

"See? You'll be great." She grins.

"Thanks. I've gotta go play some, between now and tryouts. It's been a while." Harvey laughs.

"Like you need practice." She shrugs.

"You never know. You should come play with me one day." She starts to laugh as his expression becomes hesitant. "Oh, come on, I'm pretty rusty. I might not beat you too badly."

"I didn't say you were gonna beat me."

"You didn't, but precedent does." He shoots her a rather dark look and she merely smiles. On the surface, her ability to brutally beat him at basketball is probably the only sore spot in their relationship, but she knows better.

"Let me know when you're gonna go play and I'll come with you. You could use the competition." She laughs.

"Yes, I most certainly could." She yawns again. "God, I'm tired. This damn wedding is gonna kill me, Harvey. And it's not even my wedding."

"Doesn't she have a wedding planner?" Danni rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but she hates her, so I get to do all the work anyway. And Jessie's being a control freak about it all. I think I'm gonna elope when I get married. If I get married. It seems so much easier." Harvey laughs.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." She finishes her wine and yawns again.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven-thirty."

"Mm, I should go. I have to be up bright and early for Jessie's last dress fitting," she says with an eye roll, swinging her legs over his lap.

"Are you staying with her?" She nods, standing up.

"Yeah. I'm gonna start looking for my own place as soon as possible, though, because she's moving out after the honeymoon and the lease on her apartment will be up."

"That's not a lot of time." She shrugs.

"I'll find something."

"You can stay here if you need to." She smiles.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. I might see if I can get something down this way, if I can afford it. I like this area, but we'll see. Okay, I will see you sometime this week, if I have time to stop by," she says, turning to him.

"Well let me walk you out. You just gonna get a cab?" She nods, taking her phone from the table and heading for the door where her shoes are waiting.

They walk down in silence. When a cab pulls up in front of them, Danni turns to Harvey, takes his hands in hers, and smiles. Being here again feels so good. She was really beginning to miss him the last month or so. It's nice just to see his face again.

"It's really great to be back," she says. "I really missed you. If I have time this week, I'll come hang out again."

"Don't kill yourself. I'll see you Saturday." She smiles as he kisses her forehead.

"I know."

"Let me know you made it back?" She nods, wrapping her arms briefly around his waist.

"Of course. Good night." He smiles.

"Good night." He watches her get in the cab and she waves as it pulls away. His eyes follow the car until he can't see it anymore and he lets out a long breath. It's like she never left. No matter how long she's gone, they always manage to pick up exactly where they left off. Harvey smiles to himself a little as he starts back inside. Finally, someone to bring a little clarity back to his life. Danni's always the one with the stupid joke at the end of a bad day, the fresh perspective he needs when everyone at work is so…boring.

It's not like she didn't try her best via phone, but it wasn't the same as seeing her face. He couldn't even remember the last time they played basketball together. Sure, she was merciless and impossible to beat, but that didn't mean he didn't have a blast trying. He could honestly care less about the wedding. He'd go since she asked, but it was a possible trip to the gym that he was most looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, Day Five**

"For a girl with a such an aversion to weddings, that was an awful lot of tears I saw up there." Danni grins, coming to a stop in front of Harvey. In her heels, she's nearly as tall as he is.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, okay? I got a little emotional. Shut up," she adds with a playful shove to his chest.

"It was beautiful. And _you _are stunning, by the way. I didn't get to tell you earlier." Her pale, glossy lips curve into an appreciative smile. She wears her makeup light, her hair up, and a long, perfectly draped hot pink gown.

"Thank you, Harvey. You don't look so bad, yourself. I like the all black suit," she says, running her palm over his tie. He kisses her forehead and she slips her arm through his.

"Can you stand me showing you off to a few people before dinner starts? Jessie wants to say h' and I know Bri would love to see you. She's around here somewhere. You two are supposed to be sitting together, though, by the way, since I have to sit with the bridal party," she adds with an eye roll. Harvey smiles.

"No, I don't mind."

"Good. After this can you just sit around looking pretty until it's time to go home." He laughs.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Rolling her eyes, she pulls him over to her sister's table.

"Jessie! Look who I found." Danni and Jessie are half-sisters. Jessie is five years older, and they look nothing alike. Tall, impossibly slim, she has almost jet black hair and dark skin. They're mother was multiracial-Danni isn't even sure what-and Jessie's father was Latin. She has pretty but bony features-those of the runway model she used to be. Personally, Harvey finds Danni much more attractive.

"Aw, Harvey, thank you so much for coming. I really appreciate it," she says, standing to hug him.

"You're welcome. Everything is beautiful; congratulations."

"Thank you. Um, I don't think you two have met. This is my husband, Eric." Danni smiles at the glee in her sister's voice when she introduces her husband. The men shake hands and Danni smiles at her.

"Eric, this is the man who made my sister everything she is today." Harvey laughs a little, glancing at Danni and shifting his weight.

"Well, I don't think I _made _her anything." Danni shakes her head in agreement.

"No, I think it was more like…a push in the right direction, maybe."

"A big push."

"A very forceful one."

"Is there any other kind?" She laughs.

"Not with you."

"Well, in any case," Jessie interjects, "he helped her out a great deal."

"And continues to this very minute because honestly, Eric, if she weren't my own sister I probably wouldn't be here." Eric laughs. "I have to have someone to keep me sane today."

"Can you keep a secret?" he asks, pretending to be quiet enough that Jessie can't hear. "If she weren't my own wife, I probably wouldn't be here." Danni and Harvey laugh while Jessie lightly smacks his arm.

Danni likes Eric. She's only gotten to know him recently, but it's obvious that he loves her sister very much. Raised in England, he's a handsome man in his mid-thirties with an attractive accent. He built his father's English hotel chain into a multinational empire in his twenties. He's always given Jessie anything she wants, including the rooftop wedding of her dreams.

"So, Harvey, what is it that you do?" Realizing that _this _conversation could go on forever, Danni excuses herself to search for her other best friend, Bri.

"There you are," she says, dropping into the empty chair beside her. The table sits under a large window, decorated in black and a mix of metallic. "You look beautiful. I love your dress." Bri flashes her million dollar smile. The coral of the simple dress looks fantastic on her dark skin.

"Thanks! Not bad for twenty bucks, huh?" Danni shakes her head.

"Not at all."

"You are gorgeous," she adds, gesturing at Danni's gown. "I love this. I swear, you turned the corner and you took my breath away."

"Aww, you're so sweet. I love this dress, but Jessie definitely wins the night, don't you think?" she asks, eyeing her sister from across the room. Bri nods.

"Definitely. I teared up just watching her walk down the aisle. So did you, by the way," she adds, elbowing her with a grin. "Miss heart of steel, what was that?" Danni laughs.

"I'm not gonna live that down, am I? I dunno what came over me, I was just…really happy for her." Bri smiles.

"Yeah, I could tell. So does this change your mind about the whole wedding thing?" Danni shrugs.

"Oh, no, not really. I mean this is beautiful and all, but-" She shrugs. "It's not really my thing, you know?"

"I do. All I ask for my wedding is that I get to be married in Vera Wang. I'm not usually a dress girl but your sister's is incredible." Danni laughs.

"If you're gonna do it, might as well do it right."

"Amen. Hey, you," Bri adds cheerfully as Harvey joins them at the table. "I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?"

"Great. I may have just found a new client." Danni raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

"As it turns out, Eric's looking for new representation and he seemed _very _interested in talking about it more when he gets back." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, God, I can't take you anywhere, can I?" He grins.

"Apparently not."

"Well, I hope it works out. As far as I know, Eric's a great businessman."

"Good." The DJ at the front of the room asks that everyone finds their seats for dinner, and Danni gets up.

"I'm supposed to eat with the bridal party, but I'll be back afterwards. See you guys later."

* * *

><p>"Oh, now you know this is my song," Bri says, pulling a reluctant Danni to her feet. "Come on, Dan, just one. Please?"<p>

"Okay, okay. Just hang on. I can't dance in these shoes," she says, kicking them off and sliding them under her chair. "I'll be back," she says to Harvey, who looks amused.

"Go. Have fun." She gives an exaggerated eye roll and allows Bri to pull her onto the dance floor at the front of the room. It's been packed with people for the first four songs. Danni had planned on avoiding this tonight, but Bri never takes know for an answer.

"And I put my hands up!" Bri sings. "And they stay there!" Danni laughs.

"I can't believe they're playing this. Jessie and Eric really don't seem like the type." She shakes her head.

"No, they don't. _I _can't believe this song wasn't out when we were at school."

"Oh, I know! I don't even like it that much but it would've been so perfect in the stadium." Bri laughs.

"Look at Harvey. He's so amused by us." Danni looks over to find him shaking his head at them. She grins.

"He doesn't see me dance often. Ever."

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of you all night, you know," Bri shouts over the music. "Is there something going on?" She shakes her head.

"No. Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." She shrugs.

"I dunno what to tell you." Bri shrugs and goes back to dancing.

"Having fun?" Harvey asks when Danni drops into the chair next to him. She smiles.

"A little. I'm starting to feel how long of a day it's been, though."

"Already?"

"I know. I'm gonna die before this is over. My feet are killing me and I think I'm having problems with my knees again."

"You need to get that checked out." She nods, sipping her water.

"I know. Soon."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Jessie's. They're leaving for their honeymoon right after this is over." He nods. "You wanna find a gym to play in tomorrow? Maybe late morning?"

"Yeah, sounds good." She smiles.

"Good. Thank you for coming tonight, by the way. I know I've been kind of busy, but it's been nice having you around." Harvey smiles, meeting her eyes. She really is glad he came, and she wishes she wasn't so involved in everything and could spend more time with him.

"You're welcome."

"It's a little weird, being back here. It takes a little while to get used to. It's like I spend all this time away, and then I get here and all of a sudden I have no concept of time whatsoever. It's like I never left and it's kind of…surreal. Is that weird?" He shakes his head.

"I know exactly what you mean." Danni grins.

"Well, _that _makes me feel better." He narrows his eyes.

"Is that a hint of sarcasm?" She shrugs.

"I'm just saying, maybe you're not the best judge of what's weird and what isn't."

"So why'd you ask?"

"I'm sorry, I think I had a stroke or something. I wasn't thinking straight." He laughs.

"Are you ever?"

"Mm, occasionally. Actually, this is gonna be an interesting night because, I'm exhausted, and I've maybe had a glass too many of champagne, so I apologize for not thinking totally straight."

* * *

><p>"I think…you are not the only one who had a glass of champagne too many," Harvey says as they walk down the sidewalk towards Jessie and Eric's apartment. Danni laughs, holding onto his arm for support as she navigates the sidewalk in her treacherous heels.<p>

"Would that other person be you, maybe?" He nods.

"It would be." She laughs again, pulling him to a stop.

"Wait, sorry. I really am gonna hurt myself in these," she says, crouching down to unbuckle the shoes. Harvey watches her with an uncertain eye.

"Are you really going to walk through Manhattan without shoes on?" She nods, standing with them in her hand, now five inches shorter than he is, instead of one.

"I'll take possible disease exposure over a broken ankle. And they're not helping my knee situation."

"You really need to do something about that," he says, sounding concerned as the step off the curb and into the crosswalk.

"I know."

"What do you think's wrong with them?" She sighs heavily.

"I'm assuming it's the same as usual. My fucking kneecaps won't stay in the right fucking spots. God, I hope I don't need surgery. That would kill me."

"Knee surgery won't kill you. It might actually help."

"It could. People die from all kinds of surgery. But I really just meant I don't want to do it." He cuts his eyes at her.

"I know." She smiles. "How far are we?"

"Two blocks. Calm down."

"I am perfectly calm."

"Well, stop asking. We'll get there when we get there."

"That is the dumbest answer I've ever heard for anything. That's even worse than people saying 'it is what it is.' Well, _duh_." Danni snorts as she laughs.

"I don't like it, either."

"So why'd you say it?"

"Because you're annoying me, and it's what you say to little kids who are being obnoxious." Harvey raises his eyebrows in supposed confusion.

"So…I'm being obnoxious?"

"A little, yes."

"Huh." Danni shakes her head.

"Don't think too hard, babe, you might hurt yourself," she says, patting his arm.

"So can I come in?" he asks when they reach the door to the apartment building. He rests his arm on the wall while she fights with the key, leaning dangerously close to her. She unlocks the door and turns to him, her face inches from his. His eyes are a little red and unfocused. He licks his lips as he smiles at her.

"No. No, I don't think that's a good idea," she says, fighting through her own alcohol consumption and severe lack of sleep to come to the right conclusion.

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk. And you're flirting, which means you're a little too drunk, so I think it's probably best if you just went home. Can I trust you to take a cab?" He narrows his eyes.

"Of course you can. How old do you think I am?" She smirks.

"I don't think I'm going to answer that one. Look, I'll get you a cab and you can head home, okay? And maybe we'll make that basketball game more late afternoon, if you're up for it at all tomorrow." He nods.

"Good idea. But I need to walk you up to your room." Danni smiles softly.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but if you do that I'm just going to have to walk you back down here to get a cab, and then we're going to have a very vicious cycle on our hands. I can make it upstairs by myself."

"You sure?" She nods.

"Positive. Come on, let's go grab you a ride home." He follows her out to the curb and a taxi materializes quickly. Harvey turns to her before he gets in, his eyes boring into hers.

"You look incredible, Dan." She smiles.

"Thank you, Harvey."

"Really. You're prettier than your sister. And Bri. And like every girl there." She smiles a little more, her cheeks beginning to feel warm in the cool October night.

"Thank you. You're very sweet. Now it's time for you to go home. Call me tomorrow?" He nods.

"Promise."

"Thank you." He kisses her cheek, his lips lingering a little longer than usual.

"Good night, Danni."

"Good night, Harvey." He gets in the car and she waves as it pulls away. Rolling her eyes, she turns back to the building, which has locked itself again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, Day Eight**

"I really wish I cleaned up from a hangover as well as you do," Danni says, grinning at him from her seat under the basketball hoop. Her eyes sweep over the t-shirt clinging to his chest and his loose blond hair.

"Careful, hun, you're drooling," he says, holding out his hand to pull her up. She laughs, allowing him to lift her effortlessly to her feet.

"Am not. You wanna warm up?" Harvey smirks.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright. Don't whine to me about being sore later." He narrows his eyes.

"Yeah, right." She grins, dropping the ball from her hip and letting it bounce once.

"Here, I'll be nice and let you _try _to score first." He lines up outside the three point line and she passes him the ball.

"How very kind of you." She grins, pulling her ponytail tight on the back of her head. "First one to thirty?"

"Perfect."

Danni stands at five foot seven, although her basketball shoes give her an extra inch. Solidly and athletically built, she's a gym rat and a competitor to the core. Harvey has about five inches on her, but it doesn't seem to matter. She's used to playing with people with major height and weight advantages. Her speed is helpful. In comparison to the six foot six centers she's faced, Harvey is a piece of cake.

He doesn't baby her. On more than one occasion, she ends up on the floor, examining a burn on her elbow as she dusts herself off. Harvey's athletic, but not spectacular at basketball, and brute strength is really all he has on her. She pushes back just as hard. Their games are less a competition for points, and more about who gives in first. For every point he scores, she scores six. Before he knows it, she sinks a three pointer from ten feet away from the line.

"Game!" She throws her hands in the air, breathless and grinning. Harvey stops to rest his hands on his knees.

"You. Are. Sensational," he breathes. She grins, tossing him a water bottle and taking a bow.

"Thank you. You're pretty good but you really should stop relying on fouls so much." He laughs.

"It's the only thing that slows you down. How's your arm, by the way?" She twists her arm around to look at the burn on her elbow. It stings a little when she straightens her arm, but she shrugs it off.

"It's alright."

"You sure?" She nods.

"Positive."

"How're your knees?" She smiles.

"Good, with a large does of Aleve."

"Good."

"Yes. How's your ego?" she teases. "Wanna go again?" He nods, laughing and lifting his bottle to his lips.

"In a second." Smirking, she picks up the ball and walks out to half court. Harvey watches her dribble a few times before setting her sights on the basket. Her eyes are narrowed with focus and determination as she spins the ball in her hands. She dribbles again, her gaze never leaving the hoop, and in one fluid motion she sinks it.

"You're just trying to embarrass me now," he says, watching her jog down to pick it up. She laughs.

"Sorry. You ready?"

"Yeah." He sets the bottle down and joins her in the court. She lets him go first again, although it's thirty seconds before he's missed and she has the rebound.

"Just to be clear, if this were almost any other sport I'd kick your ass," he says, leaning down so he's eye level with her as she dribbles the ball just outside the three point line. Her lips curve into a rather derisive smirk and she cocks an eyebrow.

"Well, guess what. It's not." And with that she catches him flatfooted and ducks around him to score.

"I just have one question," he says when she passes him the ball back.

"Okay."

"Who wins when you and Bri play?" She grins.

"Me."

"Always?"

"Nine times out of ten."

"Does it ever get old?" She laughs.

"Never. Bri's a damn good ball player but if Michael Jordan and Scottie Pippin played one-on-one, who do _you _think would win?"

"Oh, and _you're _the Michael Jordan in this scenario?" he asks, amused.

"Well, _duh_." Harvey shakes his head, grinning.

"God, I don't know if I'm ready to deal with you again." Danni laughs.

"Hey, you created this monster. You _have _to deal with me."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Just shut up and shoot the-" He goes up but she's too fast for him, slapping the ball away as soon as it leaves his hands. "Oh, _no_! Stuffed!" she cheers, jumping in the air in celebration. Harvey just laughs.

"I hate you." Grinning, she blows him a kiss.

"Hate you, too."

* * *

><p>"That was the best workout I've had in a long time. Thank you," Danni says, dropping onto the floor on the edge of the court.<p>

"Thank you. Somehow, that's still fun." She flashes him a big smile as she pulls her gym bag into her lap. Harvey takes a seat next to her, finishing the last of his water.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" she asks, digging out a bottle of Aleve and dumping two into her hand.

"I might go to the office later. I have some things to finish that I didn't get around to yesterday." Danni nods, swallowing the pills and tossing her bag back into the floor. "Why?"

"No reason," she says, adjusting the bands under her kneecaps. "Just trying to figure out how I'm going to spend my evening. The longer I sit here the better Jessie's Jacuzzi tub sounds." Harvey can see the pain in her face as she slowly picks herself up out of the floor. Gently putting weight on her right leg, she bites down hard on her lower lip.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She nods.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll go home and soak and look for my exercise sheet. See if I can get this back on track."

"Is it the tracking disorder from before?" She nods.

"Yeah. It's fine, though. I'll be fine. I'll go home and do my exercises and take a break from the basketball games."

"How-"

"Harvey," she snaps, throwing him a dark look. "I promise, I'll get it taken care of." He holds her gaze for a moment and she sighs.

"Sorry. It's just…you're not helping, okay? I took a hard hit to this knee a couple weeks ago and it's been getting worse ever since so I'm kinda stressed out about it."

"Just get it checked out, okay?" She nods.

"As soon as I can." She meets his eyes again as she slings her bag onto her shoulder. She knows he only means well, but she doesn't need to be pestered about it. Her tone seems to have wounded him a little, and she feels bad.

"I don't mean to snap at you," she mumbles, slipping her arm around his waist and kissing his cheek, "but you really know how to push my buttons, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. And I know you have a habit of ignoring things you find inconvenient," he says seriously. She's also really good at immediately deflecting anything she perceives as an order-something she rarely does nicely. Most of the time he lets it go. He knows it's not personal, but occasionally her tone cuts deep. She knows it, and her apologies are always genuine. Taking his hand, she offers him a warm smile.

"Well, rest assured that the only thing more inconvenient than healing is walking around in all this pain. I think I'm gonna go home and turn the Jacuzzi tub into an ice bath. Those always helped before. You wanna maybe come eat dinner with me later? Get some pizza? Watch a movie?" Harvey raises an eyebrow, fighting a smile.

"That's all my hurt feelings are worth to you? Pizza and a movie?" Danni laughs.

"I thought you didn't _have _feelings."

"Well that's true. Pizza and a movie it is." She grins and kisses the side of his head.

"Good. Okay, I need to get a shower soon because I feel disgusting. Thank you for playing with me. I had a lot of fun," she adds, letting go of him.

"Me, too. I'll call you when I finish work," he says, following her out of the gym.

"Oh! You _have _to come over. You haven't met my dog, yet."

"I still can't believe you actually got that thing."

"No, dude, she's such a bad ass. You'll love her."

"But a Boxer? Really?"

"They're good dogs! And you should've seen her as an six week old puppy; she was adorable. Come on, Harvey, even your cold ass heart can't resist a _dog_." He laughs.

"Apparently neither could you." She smiles.

"No, I couldn't, I'll admit it."

* * *

><p>Sucking in a deep breath, Danni lowers her sports bra and bikini bottom-clad body into the whirlpool she made in the bathtub. She doesn't have the strength in her knees to support herself in a position that would keep her upper body out of the water, and if she sits on the edge her knees won't be submerged. A gasp escapes her lips as she settles on the bottom, immediately beginning to shiver.<p>

"Ivy," she calls in a high-pitched voice, hearing the dog on the hardwood floor in the bedroom. "Come 'ere, girl." The dog's nose appears in the gap where the door didn't close all the way and she pushes it open.

"There you are. What're you do-ah, ah, ah," she says, pushing her nose out of the water. "No bathtub for you." The adolescent Boxer gives her a disgruntled look and backs away. Danni calls her back, asks her to sit, and scratches her neck as she rests her head on the edge of the tub.

Every muscle in her body aches, tightly wound by the exhausting afternoon. She's in good shape but four very physical rounds of basketball with Harvey would be enough to make anyone feel like they'd been hit by a truck. Groaning, she stretches her legs fully from one end of the tub to the other. Ivy nudges her hand.

Her phone rings in the floor at Ivy's feet. She jumps back, giving the phone and Danni an unhappy glare. Reaching down for a towel, Danni sees Harvey's name on the screen.

"Hey."

"Hey. You busy?"

"No. You're finished already?"

"Damn cleaners won't let me in my office. Is it okay if I head your way?" Danni laughs.

"Of course."

"I'll be there in like ten minutes."

The buzzer goes off after she's spent fourteen minutes in the ice bath. Shivering, Danni slowly climbs out and wraps a towel around herself. Her teeth chatter as she unlocks the front door for Harvey and goes back to her room to change. She's half dressed when he knocks on the apartment door.

"Hang on," she yells, throwing a t-shirt over her head.

"Why are you wet?" Harvey asks, eyeing the water that drips from her legs in confusion.

"Ice bath. I just finished."

"Ah."

"Yeah." She steps back to let him in and closes the door behind him. "I don't have much here as far as DVDs, but Jessie said I could use the Pay Per View. Have you seen Super 8?"

"No, not yet." Harvey sets the pizza box on the kitchen counter as she digs through the refrigerator for a drink.

"Want to? It was really good," she says, finding a bottle of water. "Aliens, explosions, conspiracy theories. And it's set in the seventies. What more could you want in a movie?"

"Not much. What is there to drink?" Danni casts the refrigerator a glance.

"Oh, God. I have no idea. Help yourself to whatever you find. There's so much stuff in there…." Harvey meets her eyes uncertainly.

"That's comforting." She smiles.

"Sorry. There's water and soda, that's all I know. There's no alcohol or anything. Jessie won't drink it because of the calories," she says with an eye roll, opening the pizza box, "and Eric is the only Brit I've ever met that doesn't drink." Harvey raises his eyebrows, taking a bottle of Coke.

"You meet a lot of Brits around here?" She shoots him a look, dropping two slices of pizza onto a plate.

"Shut up." He laughs, taking a smaller box of breadsticks and following her to the living room. Danni nods, setting her food on the coffee table and taking a large plaid blanket from a chair.

"Ivy! There you are." The eight month old, reverse brindle Boxer trots around the couch, looking sleepy. She sits at Danni's feet and doesn't even seem to notice Harvey.

"Ivy?" he asks. Danni nods, smirking a little.

"Yeah. I wanted to name her Iverson, but she's a girl, so it's Ivy for short." Harvey throws her a look and she laughs.

"Really, Danni?"

"Yes, really. Shut up, okay?" He shakes his head and Ivy finally seems to notice him. She scoots across the hardwood floor to investigate his feet. Danni keeps one eye on her and the other on the TV as she scrolls through the Pay Per View channels. Harvey reaches out with his left hand and Ivy licks his fingers briefly.

"She's a lot nicer than the Boxers that used to run around the neighborhood when I was a kid," he says, scratching her neck. Danni smiles.

"She's a sweetheart when she likes someone. Eric's brother came over here the other night and she was _not _into him at all. She seems to like you, though. Congratulations," she adds, flashing him a smile. A small one decorates his lips as he gives the dog a final pat and she collapses at their feet, laying her head on her paws with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, Day Ten**

"Danni? What're you doing here?" She whirls around, her ponytail swinging at the back of her head. A large smile graces her red lips when she lays eyes on Harvey and she backtracks down the hall to meet him.

"Hey, you. I thought I'd find you around here somewhere. I came up to ask Jessie for a reference, for my job application. She's not in her office, though, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's with Louis. You might be able to catch her before she leaves for lunch."

"Okay, thanks. Hey, while I've got you, think you could write me a character reference?" Harvey smirks, a teasing glint in his eye.

"You really wanna risk that?" Danni rolls her eyes.

"Funny." He laughs.

"When do you need it by?"

"Beginning of next week. I'll, um, this has all the information on it but I only have the one. Remind me and I'll print you off another one. Oh! I did remember to bring you Eric's business card," she adds, opening her purse and extracting her wallet.

"Thanks." He takes the card and tucks it into his jacket pocket. "Hey, there's-"

"Danielle." Jessica approaches, stalking down the hall like a runway model. "I heard you were back here."

"So what's the deal with her? Are she and Harvey like-?" Mike leans on the side of Donna's desk and she looks up, surprised.

"You don't know?" He shakes his head, confused.

"Well, okay, I guess she hasn't been around since you got here and you're still new. But you don't know who she is?" Mike shakes his head again, slowly, looking back at the three of them talking across the floor.

"_That _is Danni Esposito." Donna checks his face for any sign of recognition. When he narrows his eyes she sighs. "She played basketball for U. Conn? She won like every award in the book?" The light bulb goes off. He had thought she looked familiar, but he'd only watched her play as a casual observer, and it had been years.

"Ohhh, yeah. They won the championship her last year, right?" Donna nods, smiling as she eyes Danni fondly.

"She was put against a center almost a foot taller than her and she scored forty-two points."

"ESPN was lit up for weeks over her skipping the WNBA." Donna nods. "How does Harvey know her?"

"It's kind of a long story, and let me warn you, there are about sixteen different versions of it floating around this office." Mike raises an eyebrow.

"Do you know the real story?"

"Most of it. I think the only people who know the _whole _truth are Harvey and Danni."

"Okay, so…"

"Just be careful who you tell, okay? Harvey lets the rumors go to protect her. He doesn't want too many people knowing too much about her personal life." Mike nods.

"Of course." Donna clears her throat, sits straight up, and takes a deep breath like she's preparing to give a dramatic reading.

"Harvey met Danni when he was in the DA's office. He gets called down to New York Presbyterian to talk to a victim. A seventeen year old girl was leaving a club in Manhattan and got jumped by three men. He gets there and he finds Danni, beaten to a pulp and terrified. She wouldn't talk to anyone-not the cops, doctors, no one.

"Well, he goes in, and I don't pretend to know anything he said. You know, he was gentle. Told her he was there to help. Finally, somehow, got her to tell him her name. I do know that they talked for a little while and he asked her again to tell him what happen and she fell apart. And after that the ice was kind of broken, she lets the detective in to hear the whole story.

"He prosecuted those guys within an inch of their lives. After that, he and Danni were inseparable. They found out they grew up in the same neighborhood. She really leaned on him to get better. He discovered she could play basketball and her high school didn't help her get anywhere, so he did. He got some scouts to come see her play on the street and she ended up with a full ride to U. Conn. He was courtside at every home game she every played."

Mike is quiet for a minute, studying the two of them. Danni says something and they laugh. Harvey starts to speak and she cuts him off by swatting at his arm. Laughing, he slips an arm around her lower back.

"Wow," he murmurs. Donna nods and he turns back to her. "But they're not like…?"

"No. Trust me, everyone in here thinks there's something going on but that's just how they are. She used to work here during the summer, and when she was still living here she'd drop in all the time." Donna rolls her eyes. "Personally, I don't understand why he doesn't just marry her already. The only woman who's put up with him longer is Jessica." Mike laughs.

"Sounds like as good a reason as any."

**July 29, 1999, New York Presbyterian Hospital**

"What've we got?" Detective Rick Kemp rises from a waiting room chair, a solemn look on his tan, haggard face. Butterflies immediately kick up in Harvey's stomach as he realizes she might already be dead.

"She won't talk, Harvey," he says, shaking his head. "We don't even know her name. All she would say to the doctors was that she's severely allergic to penicillin. That's all I've got."

"So why did you call me down here?" Rick shrugs.

"Thought maybe you could give it a shot. You're good with people." Harvey sighs.

"Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

"She called nine-one-one almost two hours ago. First responders found her on the sidewalk. Someone beat the hell outta her. According to a witness, maybe three someones. An' at least one of 'em raped her. They left fluids. The lab will have them sometime tomorrow." Harvey nods slowly, thinking.

"Well, if we can match DNA, that'll be helpful. But I still need her to tell me what happened." Rick points to the door.

"Give it a shot if you want. I can't even get in the door without her looking at me like I'm gonna kill her. An' she won't talk to Amy or any of the nurses." Harvey casts a look at the door, unsure of what to do.

"I'm not a cop, Rick. I don't interrogate people."

"Sure you do."

"Okay, well, not like you do."

"You know the basics. Look, Harvey, I don't care if you ask her what she thinks of David Cone. Just get me her name, at least." Feeling as if he has no choice but to try, Harvey nods.

"Fine. Cross your fingers." Rick reaches out and wraps a firm hand around Harvey's upper arm as he starts for the hospital room. Harvey stops dead, meeting the detective's eyes.

"I'm warnin' you, Harvey. She's in bad shape. And she's real young. Just…prepare yourself." He nods and the other man releases him. He crosses the waiting room and stops at the first door in the hallway, a little worried. He's seen a lot of bad stuff, but Rick has never taken the time to warn him, nor looked so shaken himself. Swallowing, Harvey slowly and quietly opens the door.

The body on the far side of the hospital bed is curled up, its back to him. At the sound of the door, she rolls over slowly. The lamp beside the bed casts a light on her face, and Harvey has to force down a gasp. Her left eye is black and swollen so far shut he can barely catch the tiny reflection of the lamp in it. Under it is a deep cut across her cheek, held together with several stitches. Her lower lip is busted open and swollen. Her forehead is almost entirely covered in a scrape that looks a lot like one he got by falling against a pile of bricks when he was a teenager. The whole right side of her face is bruised. Her visible eye-green-is bloodshot and unfocused as she eyes him with an expression that's almost dead.

He's seen a lot in his two years with the District Attorney, but never someone like this.

The longer he looks at her, he starts to realize there's a quiet, weary intensity in her gaze. Even as she shrinks back, she's sizing him up. Realizing she's scared, he immediately retreats to the doorway and she relaxes a little.

"My name is Harvey Specter. I'm a lawyer for the District Attorney's office." She blinks, silent. Rick was right. She looks young. Sixteen, seventeen.

"I know you're scared. I understand, and I won't come in until you say it's okay. Okay?" She blinks again. She has blonde hair that's been pulled back into a loose ponytail, with some stray, curly pieces caught in the sweat on her forehead.

"Can you tell me your name?" He keeps his voice soft, gentle, although he's never realized how frustrating it is to try to speak to someone who won't talk back.

"I promise, I'm here to help. But I can't do that if you won't talk to me. Or anyone." A tear forms in her right eye, and rolls down her cheek as she forces her chapped, swollen lips apart.

"My name…is…Danni. Dan-Danielle. Eh-" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Esposito."

Her voice is hoarse, barely above a whisper. She's obviously in pain, wincing with every breath she takes and every syllable she manages to get out. Her accent cuts straight to Harvey's soul, stirring a long forgotten memory. He takes a minute to respond, thrown off by the pain and the familiarity. He knows that voice. He grew up with that voice, with girls who talked like her, but he's never heard it like this.

"Danni? Or Danielle?" She closes her eyes, carefully wetting her lips, and he feels worse for every word he has to drag out of her.

"Dan-Danni. You can…call me Danni." She clears her throat and squeezes her eyes shut, making a noise like near sob.

"Okay, Danni. Can I-can I come in?" She fixes him with a soul searching stare that gives him chills.

"No." He nods slowly.

"Okay. That's fine. Can I ask you some questions?" She doesn't remove her eyes from his.

"Yes." Harvey takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts.

"How old are you, Danni?" Her answers come slowly, preceded by a long blink and her tongue on her lips. Her voice is getting stronger but she speaks slowly and quietly. Her breathing is ragged, and with the way she winces every time she breathes too deeply, he wonders if she's broken a rib or two.

"Seventeen." Her voice cracks and she closes her eyes again.

"Do you-can I call someone? Your parents?" She shakes her head.

"My mom is…out of town. Somewhere. I don't…know where. And, my dad…isn't around."

"Is there anyone else?"

"No." Harvey pauses and the sound of the air conditioner and the machines by her bed take them over.

"Can I find her for you? Your mother?" Danni meets his eyes.

"Don't bother. She won't….do me any good." Harvey sighs softly.

"Danni, I need you to tell me what happened. Please. So I can help." Her eyes water and she looks away. Harvey waits patiently, trying not to pressure her. The longer she's quiet, the more he wonders if he even wants to know what happened.

"It'll help, Danni," he says when she takes too long. "You need to talk about it. You need to let me find who did this to you." He sees the tears fall from her eyes and the pain on her face. Even crying hurts.

"I know," she sobs, "but I can't."

"Danni-" She shakes as she cries harder and Harvey feels stuck. He can't just stand by and watch, but if he goes to her before she's ready he could undo all the progress he's made.

"Danni, can I come in?" She nods. He pulls a chair to her bedside and drops his briefcase at his feet. She continues to cry, and he slowly fits his hand into hers. She hangs on for dear life, the skin around her bloody knuckles turning white. He lets her cry, knowing he isn't going to get anything out of her until she gets through this.

**Present**

"I really appreciate your help, Jessica, thank you." Jessica smiles.

"It's not a problem. Good luck with the job."

"Thanks." She leaves and Danni turns back to Harvey.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" he asks.

"I dunno, man, I'm bored as hell. Bri went back to Connecticut this morning and I have no idea what to do with myself."

"Have you gotten a doctor's appointment yet?"

"No," she sighs. "I'll do it for later this week. What about you, are you stuck here for the rest of the day?" He nods.

"I have meetings all afternoon."

"Damn. You can't ditch? There's a Yankees game at three that I can get tickets for but I don't wanna go by myself." Harvey laughs.

"Sorry, I wish I could. You don't have anyone you can talk into it?" She shakes her head.

"Nope. Bri had to go back to work. You're here. I don't have a lot of friends in New York anymore, Harvey. If Jessie were here I might ask her as a last resort but she's in France so that would make it kind of difficult. Ugh, I guess I should go apartment hunting or something. Maybe I'll start that tomorrow." Harvey smiles, sympathetic. If he could, he'd go to the game in a heartbeat. But this meeting was already rescheduled once, and they're on a deadline.

"I'm sorry, Dan. You know I'd go if I could." She nods.

"I know. It's okay."

"Who are they playing anyway?" She shrugs, laughing.

"I don't even remember. I'm just bored." Harvey chuckles.

"Well you know they're playing Boston the first round of the playoffs, right?" She nods, her eyes shining with excitement.

"I did hear that."

"How about I get us tickets for that game?" She grins.

"That would be awesome." He laughs.

"Well, consider it done." An idea hits him and he checks his watch. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"I have not. You got time?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute to finish some papers?"

"Of course." She follows Harvey to his office, stopping at Donna's desk.

"Hello, beautiful," she says, flashing her a big smile and joining Mike at the front of the desk. Donna smiles in return.

"Hello, yourself. What brings you in here today?"

"Mm, just asking Jessica for some paper work. Past employer stuff, for my new job. Now I'm waiting for Harvey to finish whatever he's doing so we can go to lunch. How's your day going?"

"Oh, fine. It's been a little dull so far but we'll see if I can't stir something up later." Danni grins.

"That's my girl." Donna glances at Mike.

"Danni, have you met Mike?" she asks, nodding at him.

"No! Actually. I'm so sorry, I think this is the second time we've run into each other, too, and I haven't introduced myself. I'm Danni. I'm a friend of Harvey's," she says, extending her hand.

"Mike. Harvey's associate." She smiles. She has a bright, powerful smile. Her full lips are painted red, and her teeth are perfectly white. A kind of warmth radiates from her when she smiles, reaching all the way into her eyes in a way that makes them sparkle. Her handshake is strong, her eye contact direct. Everything about her is deliberate, dripping with confidence.

"Nice to meet you, Mike. I hope Harvey's not beating you up too badly." She speaks so easily, although her dialect is imperfect. There's something a little unrefined in the way she talks. She hides the majority of a very native form of a New York accent, but he heard her once completely drop the "r" from Harvey's name.

"No, no, he's alright. Sometimes." She smiles, glancing into the office.

"Yeah. He's a little difficult at times."

"You've known him the longest, Danni. Any advice?" She laughs.

"Uh, no. No, I'm not really the person to ask, 'cause we don't disagree that often and if we do, I have _no _qualms about fighting with him until I get my way. That _may _not be advisable if you want to keep your job." Mike chuckles.

"No, probably not."

"Ready?" Harvey asks, stepping out of the office with his coat over his arm. Danni smiles.

"Yes. I'm glad we were finally introduced, Mike," she says, laying a hand on his arm. "Let me know if I need to kick Harvey's ass for you," she adds with a wink. He laughs.

"Thanks, I will. It was nice to meet you."

"You, too. See you later, Donna."

"Bye, hun." Waving at the two of them, she follows Harvey to the elevators. Donna turns to Mike, who watches them go with a dazed kind of look on his face. She laughs, shaking her head.

"God, you men will just _die _for a pretty smile and a tight skirt, won't you?" Mike looks around at her, confused.

"What?" She rolls her eyes.

"Stop drooling over her. You have enough problems with women as it is, and I'm still trying to believe that one day he's going to finally get a brain and marry her," she adds under her breath.


End file.
